Hymne For The Leaving
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: EXO Fanfiction. Xiumin. Luhan. XiuHan.


Title : Hymne For The Leaving

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : One Shot

Genre : YAOI

Cast : Kim Min Seok dan Xi Luhan

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

Present

No Longer, Xiumin

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**Semoga bias mengampuni dosa belum-update author :* **

"Kau tahu, apa yang paling membuatku bahagia sekarang?" Luhan memegang tanganku sementara aku berusaha menatapnya, mencari kebenaran dari segala kemungkinan yang terpikir olehku dari air mukanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku tergelak dengan pelan, terdengar menggelitik pasti, sehingga Luhan berbalik menatapku dan senyum yang paling kurindukan itu ia tampakkan. "Um, apa ya~" Aku menggoyang tanganku, tangannya, yang bersatu dalam sebuah genggaman hangat. "Mungkinkah itu... umur 24 tahunmu?" Aku menggodanya.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Min Seok!" Ia menghempaskan tanganku gemas, raut wajahnya menjadi lebih santai, dan Luhan tampak sedikit kesal. "Kau juga pria tua di sini."

"Tapi kau memilihku sebagai yang tertampan dari semuanya." Aku menghentikan langkahku, pandanganku berubah sendu, pipiku memerah entah karena apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau juga memilih 'Lu-ge' sebagai yang paling tampan." Luhan memperkecil jarak di antara kami ketika aku menemukan jawabannya. Bukan dinginnya malam yang membuat pipiku memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, Min Seok. Kau yang membuatku bahagia sekarang." Samar-samar aku dengar Luhan mengatakan itu, membuatku tidak yakin. Kalau bukan karena sentuhannya di bibirku, aku pasti sudah tersesat dalam delusi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kenapa kau selalu mengaturku?" Aku mengembungkan pipiku. Kesal juga jika selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Mengaturmu bagaimana?" Luhan menghentikan kegiatan membongkar isi kopernya. Ia menudukkan badannya di atas Single Bed 'kami'.

"Maksudku..." Aku melipat ke dua tanganku di atas dada. "Kenapa aku harus selalu sekamar denganmu ketika kita menginap di hotel?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melirikku. Ekor matanya menatapku bosan. Pandangannya licik, seolah ia bisa menjebakku kapan saja. "Memangnya kau mau sekamar dengan siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Lihat? Ia tergelak di balik topeng kebosanannya itu. Dari pada rusa, Luhan itu lebih mirip rubah. "Yaa..." Aku meremas ujung kemejaku. "Aku kan sesekali ingin juga sekamar dengan Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya, bibirnya mengerucut. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut, tangannya menepuk-nepuk Single Bed 'kami'. "Kemarilah."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pun mendekatinya, dan aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi saat ia menarikku, sehingga aku sekarang berada di atas badannya, dibalut oleh dekapannya yang menenangkan. "Aku hanya mewujudkan apa yang kau mau Min Seok."

.

.

.

.

Luhan benar. Aku tidak ingin sekamar dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin sekamar dengan siapa pun, kecuali Luhan. Aku sudah bilang kan? Dari pada rusa, ia lebih mirip dengan rubah. Ia tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahanmu, apa yang kau inginkan, dan semuanya ia jadikan kekuatan bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkanmu.

.

.

.

.

Dan Luhan... ia tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku tertawa.

Ia paham bagaimana agar aku mau melakukan apa pun untuknya.

Ia mengerti bagaimana caranya melindungiku, membuatku tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tahu bagaimana cara membuatku menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xiu-ge, kau harus makan." Yi Xing berusaha menyuapi Xiumin bubur sementara Xiumin hanya bisa tertidur di atas kasur yang dulunya adalah 'Xiumin-Luhan'. Namun sekarang, kasur itu hanyalah 'Xiumin'.

"Xiu-ge!" Yi Xing memekik. Ia meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu di atas nakas dengan kasar, membuat suara dentuman kaca porselin. "Bukan camu kau yang kehilangan di sini!" Anak itu berlari keluar kamar dan membanting pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan..." Xiumin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Luhan malam itu. Hidungnya basah dan ia mulai sulit bernapas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Xiumin berteriak, ia mendorong Luhan kasar, tangisannya pecah dan ia menjadi histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari jarak yang sedekat itu, Luhan tidak memeluk Xiumin. Bahkan tidak ada kata yang terucap. Bukan kalimat selamat tinggal atau pernyataan cinta yang selalu didengar Xiumin, bukan itu semua yang di dengar malam. Tetapi isakan demi isakan yang menyayat hati ke duanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kita membuat kesalahan..." Xiumin mengelap air matanya kasar.

.

.

.

.

"Kita..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kesalahan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi kenapa harus kau yang pergi, dan aku yang tinggal?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya isakkan yang menyayat siapapun yang mendengarnya.

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


End file.
